Jagdpanther
in addition about per minute from your income for 5 minutes (totaling about ) |upkeep = |prereq = Tank Destroyer Tactics: Jagdpanther Tank Destroyer |production_struc = None; Called in from the field. |primary_weapon = 8.8 cm PaK 43 Anti-Tank Cannon |secondary_weapon = MG42 Light Machine Gun |garrison = |health = |armor = Heavy |speed = 5 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = |abilities = |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} The Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther", or Jagdpanther Tank, is a unique heavy tank-destroyer fielded by the Panzer Elite Tank Destroyer Tactics company in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. The Jagdpanther is one of the most powerful units in the game. It carries a powerful anti-tank cannon mounted on a Panther chassis capable of easily piercing any Allied armor, front or rear, and causing massive damage. Only a single Jagdpanther can be deployed, after which the ability to summon it disappears. Overview With the Tank Destroyer Tactics doctrine, the Panzer Elite can call in their most powerful weapon: the Jagdpanther (Lit. "Hunting Panther") Heavy Tank Destroyer. While it can only be called in once per battle, this single tank can change the balance of power with one swift stroke. To call in a Jagdpanther, the Panzer Elite player must first purchase the Jagdpanther Tank Destroyer Command Upgrade from the Tank Destroyer Tactics Command Tree. This unlocks a Command Ability called Jagdpanther, which will call in a single Jagdpanther tank when used. The ability costs and to use. However, it will reduce your income by approximately for the next 5 minutes (or until the tank is destroyed, whichever comes first). All told, this tank costs about 1050 manpower total, but this is a small price to pay for such a powerful unit. Once a Jagdpanther has been called in, the Command Ability disappears for the remainder of the battle; you cannot call in a second Jagdpanther. This is similar to the Wehrmacht's ability to call in a King Tiger - if it's lost, you'll never get another one. There are several additional parallels between the Jagdpanther and King Tiger, as the two vehicles are very similar. The Jagdpanther is essentially a Panther tank that has been extensively modified. Firstly, the tank's main cannon has been replaced with an 8.8 cm PaK 43 Anti-Tank Cannon - a considerably stronger weapon that can easily pierce the front armor of any Allied tank, including the M26 Pershing. It also causes massive damage, almost twice as much as a normal tank's gun. Additionally, the Jagdpanther is fitted with thick, sloping armor. From the front, the Jagdpanther has the thickest armor of any vehicle, and can only be reliably pierced by the heaviest Allied anti-tank guns like the 17 Pounder AT Gun. It is therefore better armored at the front than a King Tiger. Coupled with the tank's massive Maximum Health, it is one of the most survivable units available to any faction. The sides and rear of the tank are sadly less well-armored, and can be pierced by most tank guns, but again the high Maximum Health means other tanks would still take a while to destroy this juggernaut. The Jagdpanther is also quite fast for a tank of its size. A powerful engine can accelerate the tank to 5 m/s, slightly faster than most medium tanks. However, the tank is slow to accelerate to that speed, especially when it has to make a lot of turns. Furthermore, the turning speed of a Jagdpanther is poor, and this is very important to consider. The primary drawback of the Jagdpanther is that it has no turret. For the additional armor, the tank had to sacrifice its turret, having its gun mounted directly into the sloping hull. This means that the Jagdpanther can only attack targets directly in front of it, and the entire vehicle must turn to engage targets at different directions. This is very important because, as mentioned above, the vehicle's rear armor is significantly weaker than its front, making this tank easily-flankable. It must always be supported by anti-infantry units and/or faster tank-destroyers to protect it against flanking maneuvers. The Jagdpanther is used as the centerpiece in a massive assault. A large group of tanks headed by a Jagdpanther is all but unstoppable, as very few vehicles or even emplacements can stand up against it for long. This must be the Panzer Elite player's decisive punch, ramming through enemy defenses and quickly capitalizing on the tactical advantage to wipe the enemy off the map. Note that when fielding a Jagdpanther, the Bergetiger Repair and Recovery Vehicle becomes your second-most-important unit: Not only is it tasked with repairing the hulk during battle, but it can also bring the tank back to working condition if it is ever destroyed. This is the only way to get a "Second chance" with the Jagdpanther, since only one can be called-in per battle. As long as you can protect the Jagdpanther wreck from destruction, the Bergetiger can repeatedly restore it to working condition each time. However, also note that each time the Jagdpanther is revived this way, it will initiate a new period of reduced manpower income ( ) lasting 5 minutes or until the tank is destroyed again. This is effectively the same as buying a new Jagdpanther (which is not actually possible without Bergetiger restoration). Weapons The Jagdpanther is equipped with one of the best Anti-Tank cannons in the game, an 8.8 cm PaK 43. This weapon is mounted directly into the hull, and can only fire forwards. Additionally, the Jagdpanther has a token 7.92mm MG42 Light Machine Gun installed at the front of the hull. This can be used to kill infantry, though it is not an impressive weapon in any respect. 8.8 cm PaK 43 Anti-Tank Cannon The main gun on a Jagdpanther is an 8.8 cm (88mm) PaK 43 Anti-Tank Cannon - one of the best such cannons available to any unit. This is almost exactly the same weapon installed on a King Tiger - and that means serious business. Each shell fired by the PaK 43 delivers 165 points of damage to its target. With a blast radius of 1.5 meters, it will effectively damage anything it hits and as far as Penetration is concerned, the PaK 43 can reliably pierce through any armor in the game. It has an 75% basic chance of going through an M26 Pershing's front armor, the heaviest armor available to the Allies. Although penetration is reduced with increased distance from the target, this reduction is not enough to diminish the danger posed by this weapon to enemy vehicles. The PaK 43 fires one shell every ~ 8 seconds - surprisingly fast for a cannon of this size. For comparison, the Sherman Firefly fires once every 8.5 seconds - unless supported by a Cromwell Command Tank, and doesn't deliver nearly as much firepower. Unfortunately, the gun is considerably less accurate against infantrymen. It can still snipe an infantryman once in a while, but with a small blast radius it's unlikely to handle infantry very well. The only real downside to the PaK 43 installed on a Jagdpanther (as opposed to one installed on a King Tiger) is the lack of a turret. The gun can only traverse in an angle of 22 degrees to the left of right of the tank's current heading, meaning that it cannot turn to engage targets in other directions: the entire tank must (slowly) rotate itself towards new targets, thereby potentially exposing its weaker rear armor to other targets. MG42 Light Machine Gun The Jagdpanther is also equipped with a 7.92mm MG42 Light Machine Gun, installed at the front of the hull. This is a relic from the Panther chassis on which this tank is built. The MG42 LMG is a standard weapon installed on many Axis vehicles, and has different properties depending on the vehicle and the installed position. Unfortunately, the MG42 installed on a Jagdpanther is a relatively weak weapon, and not very useful for the tank itself. This weapon fires in 15-30 bullet bursts, and inflicts 6 points of damage per hit. It is primarily used for killing infantry. Like the tank's primary weapon, it cannot swivel to attack enemies behind the tank. The MG42 can also be used to suppress enemy infantry, though this would take considerable prolonged firing. Veterancy Like all other Panzer Elite units, the Jagdpanther can attain 3 levels of Veterancy, by accumulating experience points from the killing of enemy units. As it gains levels, its performance will increase proportionally. Accumulation Like all other Panzer Elite units, the Jagdpanther uses the Panzer Elite Shared Veterancy system to accumulate Veterancy points. In this system, units share experience from their kills with each other, within a certain radius. Each kill the Jagdpanther makes will grant it 100% of the experience value of the killed unit. In addition, it will pass 50% of that value to any Panzer Elite units within 35 meters of itself. Vicariously, the Jagdpanther receives 50% of the experience value of kills made by other Panzer Elite units within 35 meters. Bonuses Every time the Jagdpanther gains a level, you'll be asked to choose which Veterancy Upgrade you wish to apply to it - either a Defensive bonus or an Offensive bonus, but not both. You can choose a different bonus at each Veterancy level, if you want. The bonuses described below are specific to each level. Due to the way they are applied on top of each other, when computed together (see below) they may or may not add up as you may expect. When these bonuses are computed together with each other as well as the unit's basic statistics, the results at each level are as follows: * Click the button at the top-right corner to view the entire table. Selecting Veterancy bonuses for the Jagdpanther is a very important choice, since you will only have one unit and whatever you choose will last until it is destroyed. As with most other vehicles, the choice is very tough: either increase the vehicle's speed and toughness via Defensive Bonuses to ensure its survival, or increase its firing speed, accuracy and penetration to kill enemy tanks faster - the choice is always based on personal preference. Whatever you choose, like most other Panzer Elite vehicles, it's usually best to at least take the first level in Defensive Bonuses, because it has the most effect and increases the vehicle's chance to reach higher veterancy levels alive. One important thing to note is that when the vehicle is destroyed and recovered by a Bergetiger, it will return to Veterancy Level 0. This will allow you to change the previously-selected bonuses to fit a new situation. Of course, don't count on this happening - you never know if your Bergetiger will be able to successfully revive the wreck before the enemy destroys it. Tactics The introduction of a Jagdpanther to the battlefield changes the entire balance of power. It is a critical moment in the Panzer Elite Tank Destroyer Tactics company's battle plan, and you must be well prepared to capitalize on your advantage with maximum efficiency. This generally means building up a sutiable support force for the tank, to be able to protect it from flanking maneuvers and powerful enemy units. Good intelligence (gathered via reconnaissance of the enemy's positions) will reveal the best point at which to deliver a decisive armored punch to the enemy, destroying a large number of his units to gain the upper hand. Once this is accomplished, waste no more time - wipe your enemy out immediately! One extremely important hint to remember is this: when the Jagdpanther enters combat, the most important unit other than itself is a Bergetiger Repair and Recovery Vehicle, which is tasked solely with repairing the Jagdpanther, protecting it from damage when necessary, and recovering its wreck if it is ever destroyed. This cannot be stressed strongly enough, since you cannot summon a second Jagdpanther once the first one has been called in to the battle. Armored Punch The primary tactic involving a Jagdpanther, and for many players the only tactic, is the use of a powerful armored force to deliver a decisive blow to the enemy - one that will cripple him so thoroughly that he will not be able to resist any move against his base. To do so, you must first construct an armored force that is capable of supporting the Jagdpanther in its assault. The best units to accompany a Jagdpanther are those that can "fill in" the gaps in its capabilities, as well as protect its vulnerable flanks.There is no allied tank that can match the jagdpanther one on one Force Composition :Panzer IV ISTs are the first component. These anti-infantry tanks can stick close to the Jagdpanther on either side of it, protecting it from any approaching infantry units. Light Armored Cars can perform a similar duty, except they need to stay a bit further away to avoid being destroyed by enemy tanks. :Panzer Grenadiers are also very valuable here, especially when outfitted with MP44 Sturmgewehr assault rifles (or Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry, which are basically the same thing). Whether on foot or loaded into Infantry Halftracks to increase their mobility, their responsibility is to charge into enemy infantry to wipe them out before they can reach the tank. :Additional Tank Destroyers, like the Hetzer or the Marder III Tank Hunter, can augment the Jagdpanther's destructive capability against enemy tanks. These will either linger behind the Jagdpanther to capitalize on their own increased firing range, or flank enemy tanks to quicken their destruction. :If you possibly can, try to get a mine-detecting unit to scout ahead in front of the Jagdpanther. A Kettenkrad can do this, but might be destroyed by enemy units, so you'll need several Kettenkrads in reserve to replace the ones lost. Fortunately, Kettenkrads are cheap to maintain, so this should not be an issue. Kettenkrads can also be used to repair Jagdpanther if other repair units are not available. :Finally, although this may put a strain on your Population Cap, consider summoning a pair of Panther tanks. Together, the Jagdpanther and its two Panther escorts are nigh on unstoppable by enemy armor and even Anti-Tank emplacements! :Hetzers work well with the Jagdpanther, taking out anti-tank guns and squads. You can use Hetzers to "pop out" of camouflage behind the Jagdpanther. However, when fighting more than a few enemy tanks, the Hetzers should not abandon the Jagdpanther, as it can fall to enemy fire rather quickly if left alone. Use the Jagdpanther to soak up damage while the Hetzers flank the enemy. If used correctly, this combination of tanks can pose a massive threat to the enemy. Preparation :Before launching your assault, make sure you understand the layout of the enemy's defenses. Try to figure out where the enemy is storing the majority of his strength. Unlike Allied armored punches, you are hoping to strike the enemy at his strongest point rather than his weakest. This is not about grabbing territory - it's about destroying the bulk of the enemy's force to leave him defenseless for a coup-de-grâce. :When fighting against the British, the best point to strike would actually be against the weakest point in the defensive line - preferably one protected by only a single 17 Pounder AT Gun. You still need to figure out the location of the enemy's Command Trucks or 25 Pounder Gun Howitzers, because these are your primary targets to go for once the defensive line is breached. If you know where the enemy is rallying his forces, as the British often do before launching their own armored strikes, this would be your best target. :When fighting the Americans, you're better off seeking an enemy rally point, or even waiting for the enemy to send a massive attack force your way before deploying the Jagdpanther assault group. Since the Americans use a more spread-out force, this can be tricky at times, but in the worst case scenario you can always just aim directly for their base, in the hope of encountering his response units before they launch their own attack against your territory. Execution :The principle behind this entire strike is to knock out as much of the enemy force as possible in a single blow. If you execute your assault correctly, the enemy will be left with too few units to protect his base, allowing you to destroy it easily. :Begin your attack with the Jagdpanther in the lead. It will soak up damage, and reveal targets for the rest of your units to attack. Act swiftly, eliminating all sources of anti-tank fire as rapidly as possible with your faster units and/or your infantry. The Jagdpanther and other anti-tank units will make short work of any enemy tanks present at the target area. :Once a large part of the enemy is destroyed, you can simply ignore the remaining units and speed off towards the enemy's base. There will be little to stop you. Destroy any tank-producting facilities you can find first, and only then proceed to destroy infantry and light-vehicle production. :Do not spread out your force. The last thing you want is to leave the Jagdpanther undefended. There is little point in it anyway - you're going to try and destroy the enemy's most valuable assets, which are usually concentrated in one or two points at most. Take your time. The "Panther Pack" One of the most deadly of Jagdpanther-related tactics is the creation of a "Panther pack": a Jagdpanther escorted by 2 Panther tanks. These three tanks pack maneuver together as one, to increase mutual protection and combined firepower. The pack could either be used as a breakthrough armoured punch, or as a heavy tank reinforcement to prevent an enemy breakthrough. The pack will utterly cripple all armour encountered: even the heavy M26 Pershing and (if you play the Eastern Front mod) the IS-2 will not stand a chance against these three tanks. Additionally, as they are armed with up to seven machine guns (assuming that both Panthers are at least at Veterancy Level 2), they are also potentially devastating against enemy Infantry. Repair and Recovery The single most important unit in your army after the Jagdpanther is created would be the Bergetiger Repair and Recovery Vehicle. Though expensive, this is your only method to ensure that the loss of the Jagdpanther is either delayed or completely prevented. This is extremely important, because you only get one Jagdpanther per battle. The Bergetiger drives directly behind the Jagdpanther at all times, and is tasked only with repairing this tank. If you want to repair other vehicles as well, get a second Bergetiger - but always keep the first one for Jagdpanther support! You can repair the Jagdpanther continuously during battle - but make sure the Bergetiger is behind the Jagdpanther as it does so, to avoid being hit by enemy fire. The two units are vulnerable to artillery when riding in tandem like this, so keep an eye out for smoke signals or large explosions, and get the Bergetiger out of there if you must. If the Jagdpanther is destroyed, immediately surround its wreck with your other tanks to protect it. Make sure you do not crush the wreck by mistake while doing so!!! Once the wreck is protected from fire, you can drive the Bergetiger up and begin recovering the Jagdpanther. This may take some time - upwards of 1 minute - but if you allow the wreck to be crushed or destroyed by enemy fire, you'll have lost your only Jagdpanther permanently. Remember that the Bergetiger is a tough vehicle in its own right, being essentially an unarmed Tiger tank. If the Jagdpanther is close to being destroyed, consider driving the Bergetiger in front of it to physically protect the Jagdpanther as it withdraws from combat. You are better off losing a replaceable Bergetiger than an irreplaceable Jagdpanther! Hopefully, if you have enough additional tanks in support, you won't have to lose either of them. Remember to repair the Jagdpanther immediately once it is out of the battle zone. Weaknesses Being one of the two toughest units in the game, there is little that poses a direct threat to a Jagdpanther. Even powerful Anti-Tank cannons that can pierce its front armor will take upwards of 10 shots to destroy the tank - by which time it can easily destroy the sources of fire. If it hits mines then it's at a heavy disadvantage because it won't be able to turn the body of the vehicle quickly enough, meaning you can use infantry squads with AT weapons to finish it off by targeting the flanks. Nonetheless, remember that the Jagdpanther's rear armor is weaker than its front. Almost all enemy tanks can pierce the Jagdpanther's rear armor reliably. This is compounded by the fact that a Jagdpanther's main cannon can only fire forward, which means that the tank must turn its entire hull to engage targets behind it, thereby exposing its rear to other units. Since the Jagdpanther has a very slow turning speed, it is very easy to flank. Protect its flanks and rear with other units at all times! Finally, the Jagdpanther's real worst enemy are mines. These can often cause damage to the engine or treads of the vehicle, rendering it immobile. When crippled this way, the tank cannot turn its cannon or front armor to protect itself, making it extremely vulnerable to flanking moves. Again - protect the flanks, scout ahead for mines, and keep a Bergetiger close by to repair any damage. One thing which most Axis commanders forget to take into account that even in the face of overwhelming numbers even the vastly superior Jagdpanther can only take so much of a beating before being destroyed. Quotes When under attack: Unit selection when under attack: On unit selection: On move order: On attack order: When attacking a Sherman Firefly: When confirmed a kill: Gallery Jagdpanther_01.jpg|Jagdpanzer V Jagdpanther Jagdpanther 03.jpg|Jagdpanther and Hetzers are crushing the Allies frontline. Jagdpanther_04.jpg|Jagdpanther supported by Hetzer tank destroyers. Category:Vehicles Category:Panzer Elite Units Category:Tank Destroyer Tactics